peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 November 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-11-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "Thank you very much, Andy. One thing that you won't get on Ceefax is the information that my mother was seven months pregnant with me when that last record was recorded." *Files a and d are the main show files, with some of the dance tunes edited out. File a follows directly on from the end of an AK Show. *Tracklisting on files b and c are the dance edit version of the show, with only brief snatches of Peel's links, although most of the session tracks are present. Note the Consolidated and Queen tracks are reveresed on file c. *The date of the show was also day of the death of Freddie Mercury, which explains the perhaps unexpected presence of a Queen track. John broke the news from the Radio 1 newsroom during the show. *Moreover, this is the show where John cancelled the Festive Fifty (as transcribed below). Sessions *Altern 8, one and only session. Recorded 1991-10-27. *Consolidated, one and only session. Recorded 1991-10-08. Tracklisting File a *Brokenhead: 'Hippy's Child (Mini LP-Point)' (Seaside) *''(edit)'' *Bounty Hunter: unknown § only on '''File b' *Pixies: 'Winterlong (Compilation LP-The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young)' (Caroline / No. 6) *(edit)'' *Altern 8: 'Frequency' (Peel Session) § only on '''File b' *Nessun Dorma: 'Tonight's The... (LP-Chew It Over)' (MCR UK) *Bewitched: '409 (7")' (No. 6) :(JP: 'The first from Consolidated is America No. 1.')' '' *Consolidated: 'America No. 1' (Peel Session) § *Anhrefn: Yn Gyffredinol (LP-Dragons Revenge)' (Crai / Probe Plus) :(JP: 'But first, a dramatic announcement about this year's Festive Fifty. For those of you who've been students of these things, the Festive Fifty is something I've been doing for about, ooh, ten or twelve years now, Actually fifteen. I forget when the first one was, but it reached its peak, I suppose, around the time of the Sex Pistols and ''Anarchy In The U.K.. I'm just guessing, cos I never counted the cards (who in their right mind would?), but I suppose there was something in the order of eight, ten, twelve thousand cards that people sent in on those occasions. Since then, it's kind of gone off: year after year there have been slightly fewer. Amongst others, the Pig, my wife has always, in the last two or three years, "Why do you go on doing it?," it has become a bit of a bind, really, and whenever I suggest not doing it, people write, phone in saying, "You must, you must, we rely on it over Christmas and the New Year to keep us entertained," and so forth. Well, this year, I'll be brutally honest with you (not the sort of thing I should tell you really, because I'm supposed to only give you positive messages), but I counted up the number of entries I've had so far this year, and bear in mind that this is the last week of November, and I've been nagging away on the air for the whole month, in the past week we got 23 entries and now have a total of 97. Well, even if we doubled that next week, it still would be fairly farcical, I think, because any record that got more than one vote or more than one point would almost certainly be in the Festive Fifty, so I felt really, in view of this massive indifference to the entire process (and I can understand how it comes about: people get bored with charts and so forth), it seems sort of something that's had its day really, so I though it more sensible to press the abort button on the entire project. So if you were thinking of sitting down and writing your three favourite tracks of the year this year and sending them in to me, don't bother. We'll think of something else to do, I think. In fact, Pinky and myself were sitting down this afternoon to work out what we would do, and we'll go and put out some of the best sessions of the year and so forth over Christmas and the New Year, but no Festive 50.')'' *Red Hour: 'Open Eyes (12"-Spin Out)' (Wilde Club) *''edit'' *Ultraviolence: 'You'll Never Sleep Tonight (12" - Shout)' only on ''§ and Best Of 1991 Vol 7'' *Culture: 'Still Rest My Heart (LP–Three Sides To My Story)' (Shanachie) § *Spiritualized: Why Don't You Smile Now (12") Dedicated SPIRT 003T *''edit'' *Crust: Diet Tray (album - Crust) Trance Syndicate TR-05 File d *''This portion is from L026a'' *Mňága a Žďorp: Ne, teď ne! (LP - Made in Valmez) N.A.R. *''(edit'') *Altern 8: Give It To Baby (session) § only on '''File b' *Entombed: Stranger Aeons (album - Clandestine) Earache *Juwata Jazz Band: Tupa Tupa (v/a album - Tanzania Dance Bands Vol. 2) Monsun *(news of Freddie Mercury's death)'' *Revolver: Drowning Inside (12" - Crimson) Hut HUTT 9 *''edit'' *Consolidated: This Is Fascism (session) § only on '''File b' *Babes In Toyland: Ripe (v/a album - New Season - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRLP 205 *Drop: Drone 1 (album - Within And Beyond) Chapter 22 CHAPM LP61 *Home T, Cocoa Tea and Cutty Ranks: Another One For The Road (12") Greensleeves GRED 318 # *''edit *Altern 8: Say It Y’All (session) # only on '''File c '''and Best Of 1991 Vol 7 *Fluke: Pan Am Into Philly (12” – Out (In Essence)) Circa # only on '''File c' *Wedding Present: Felicity (v/a album - New Season - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRLP 205 *Consolidated: No Censorship (session) # *Bukka White: Bukka's Jitterbug Swing (v/a album - Savage Kick Volume 6) Savage Kick SK506 *''Next portion from end of L026b *Queen: Crazy Little Thing Called Love # *Pogues: Streams Of Whiskey *''edit'' *Richard and Linda Thompson: Withered And Died (album - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island ILPS-9266 *''Next portion from start of L026b'' *Nirvana: School (album - Bleach) Sub Pop SP 34 *Nirvana: Love Buzz (album - Bleach) Sub Pop SP 34 *Nirvana: Paper Cuts (album - Bleach) Sub Pop SP 34 *''edit'' *Cobra: Hunu Want War (album - Mercyless Bad Boy) Sinbad Production '# only on '''File c, ''back-announced on file d.'' *Divine Comedy: Timewatch (12") Setanta SET 008 *Del Saints: Tarzan (album - Jungle Exotica) Strip ST-005 LP *''edit'' *Altern 8: Activ 8 (session) ''# only on '''File c'' *A Certain Ratio: All Night Party (v/a 4xLP - Palatine) Factory FACT 400 *Stereolab: Changer (7" - Stunning Debut Album) Duophonic DS45-02 *Dr. Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: Hazy Lazy Hologram (12" - Hazy EP) 50 Seel Street last track of programme File ;Name *a) L003b *b) L015b *c) L011b *d) 1991-11-24 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L026~.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:44:41 (from 00:07:34) *b) 00:47:55 *c) 00:46:37 (to 31:26) *d) 01:26:29 (00:12:19 of which overlaps with file c) ;Other *a) File starts with end of AK Show of 1991-11-24 and leads straight into Peel. Created from L003 of the SL Tapes, digitised by RC. *b) Peel show from 00:09:49 of file. First two tracks appear to be from an undated Andy Kershaw show. *c) Whole file appears to be from the same show. *File b created from L015 and file c from L011 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to RC. *File d created from L026 of SL Tapes, digitised by RF. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) http://tinyurl.com/26sg4w5 *c) http://tinyurl.com/2byx8sb *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: SL Tapes Category:Shared